Do You Remember?
by SomeWhereInTheBetween
Summary: I still can't believe that it's been ten years. So much has changed in that time, and yet, so much has stayed exactly the same.


Hokay, so... this story is nothing new. Just the same old tale over again, without any twist. Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy and girl get married and live happily ever after. But, I had to get this cuteness out of my system, and I also happen to have an affinity for Jack Johnson.

I own everything. The people, the song. _Everything._These words are my own, from my heart flow, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you:) Jay kay...

_

* * *

_

_Do you remember when we first met? I sure do  
It was some time in early September  
Though you were lazy about it, you made me wait around  
I was so crazy about you, I didn't mind_

You were 15, with flaming red hair and one hell of an attitude when our paths first crossed. I knew from the beginning, when you blatantly insulted me, infront of Georgia and EJ that you were going to cause me problems. I had no idea at the time, however, how much joy you would also bring into my life.

_So I was late for class, I locked my bike to yours  
It wasn't hard to find, you'd painted flowers on it  
Guess that I was afraid that if you rolled away  
You might not roll back my direction really soon_

Remember when you were teaching me how to ride a bike? The day you found out that I couldn't, you almost had a coronary.

**"You what?!" Jude asked, stunned amazement dripping from her voice.**

**"I can't ride a bike"**

**"Well, why the hell not?"**

**I just gave you a sheepish grin and mumbled something about never finding the ability to ride a bike necessary.**

**"Necessary, of course it's necessary! What's going to happen when you grow up and get married and have kids? Who's going to teach them how to ride a bike, all by themselves, without training wheels?"**

**"Girl, I am grown up, and I've already been married. And trust me, I don't wanna go through that hell again"**

**You just smiled at me, a strange look in your eyes.**

**"Whatever Quincy, regardless of what you say, I am going to teach you how to ride a bike, and one day, when you're teaching Tommy jr. how to ride, you'll thank me"**

I knew there was no point in arguing, so the next day, I let you take me to the park, with that god awful flowered bike, to teach me how to ride it. I think I was more surprised however, that you owned a flower-covered bike than you were about the fact that I couldn't ride a bike. You were still in your "red headed punk" days, and watching you on a flowery bike was truly amusing.

_Well, I was crazy about you then and now  
The craziest thing of all, over ten years have gone by  
And you're still mine, we're locked in time  
Let's rewind_

I still can't believe that it's been ten years. So much has changed in that time, and yet, so much has stayed exacly the same. You're still the same beautiful, free-spirited girl I met all those years ago, with that same sparkle in your eyes.

_Do you remember when we first moved in together?  
The piano took up the living room  
You played me boogie-woogie I played you love songs  
You'd say we're playing house now you still say we are_

Honestly, I wanted to marry you the second you told me that you were coming to Thailand with me, but I knew it would be best to take things slow. Well, most things; you gave me your virginity that first night in Thailand. So, after about a year of dating, I asked you to move in with me. You'd been living with me a week when you came across this beautiful grand piano. You'd barely finished unpacking all your junk, and then you forced me to cram even _more_ into my-our apartment. Our old place wasn't small by any means, the piano would have fit perfectly in the corner of the living room. But nooooo, the feng shui wasn't right, is what you told me. After hours of moving it around, all by myself, I might add, you finally settled on having it in the _middle_ of the room.

After about a year in the apartment I finally asked you to marry me. Every one was thrilled when we told them of our engagement, even your parents. Your mom had returned from her honeymoon about a week after we left for Thailand. To say she was shocked when she arrived at your house, not only to find that you were in a relationship with me, but we had "run away" together, would be quite the understatement. She was hesitant at first about accepting us, your whole family was. But, once they realized that I wasn't going to hurt you, and I was serious about us, both your parents, and Sadie, eventually came around.

_We built our getaway up in a tree we found  
We felt so far away though we were still in town  
Now I remember watching that old tree burn down  
I took a picture that I don't like to look at_

Our Wedding was small. It only consisted of close friends and family. About 2 months after we were married, we announced that you were pregnant. The apartment we had had more than enough room for both of us and a baby, but we both agreed that it was time for a house. "Kids need a backyard" you told me as we were house hunting. When we finally found the perfect place, you insisted we build a tree house. "It could be like a secret hideaway" you told me, and flashed me your smile and the sad-oh-please-Tommy-won't-you-do-this-for-me? eyes.

**"What are you? Eleven?" I asked, incredulous, and slightly amused.**

**"No I am not evelen thank you very much." You said matter-of-factly...then stuck your tongue out at me.**

So for the next month, whenever we had free time, which was very little, we went into the backyard and worked and worked and worked. Well, _I _worked. You were 6 months along by then, and there was no way I was letting you help me. But that old tree house was really something. It had two rooms, a few windows, and a big balcony that wrapped around the entire tree. We watched the sunset in it every night for almost 2 years, until it burned down. You took a picture of that tree, engulfed in bright orange flames. I tried to burn it a few weeks later, but you stopped me, said it would be "too ironic" I held you in my arms, while you held our son, Sam, for hours that night as you cried. You loved that treehouse, and the memories it represented. I promised you that night that I would build you another one, and we'd make new memories in it. A weak smile slowly spread across your flushed face, and you thanked me for dealing with all of your "overly emotional girly crap". I told you that I loved you and your "overly emotional girly crap". After all, you had a pretty good excuse for being so hormonal; you were 4 months pregnant with our second child. A girl this time.

_Well all these times they come and go  
And alone don't seem so long  
Over ten years have gone by  
We can't rewind, we're locked in time  
But you're still mine  
Do you remember?"_

We decided to stick to your family tradition. Our first daughter was named Lucy, our second, Michelle, and our third, Julia. You tease me all the time about our kids, saying that "God must have one hell of a sense of humor, sending you all these girls". To say our girls are a handful would be putting it mildly. Luckily, I have Sam to back me up. "Us men need to stick together" I tell him. Although, I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I love those kids more than I ever thought possible. And I have you to thank for bringing them into my life.

You know, most people say that parenting is the hardest job there is, and that's true, in a way. But, I think the most important aspect of being a parent, and a husband as well, is to love them with all you've got, and that's been the easiest thing I've ever done.

* * *

You plus Reviews equals One very happy me 

Do me a favor and tell me of anything that didn't quite tickle your pickle. I'll try to improve:)


End file.
